


Skating

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio goes skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Ice Skating"

“When did you learn to ice skate?” El asked enviously. Peter, having played hockey in his youth, was quite good, but El had to hold onto the side and wobble along. She was sure that Neal would be in the same boat as her, but he was gracefully skating along beside her.

Neal winked. “I _allegedly_ spent some time in Russia in the winter, and had to skate to get around,” he said.

Peter caught up with them. "I assume that would be the winter that a dozen palaces along the Fontanka river were robbed," He said, smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Neal replied cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter started another lap.

El clutched the railing for dear life, but managed to catch Neal's eye. "Details, Mister."

Neal skated over and grabbed her arm. Gently, he pulled her away from the wall and, with their arms firmly entwined, supported her as they skated together. "Well, allegedly, the banks of the Fontanka are lined with the palaces of the old Russian nobility. Legend has it that..."


End file.
